1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a forcibly extendable, adjustable length elongated bridge for installation between reasonably adjacent opposing wall portions at a level spaced slightly above the level of a floor carpet disposed therebeneath to be stretched in a direction transverse to the bridge and with the latter serving as abutment anchor for one end of a carpet stretcher abutted against a first side of the bridge in position to stretch the carpet extending beneath the bridge in a direction in which the one side of the bridge faces, a remote portion of the carpet to be stretched having a margin thereof floor-anchored on the side of the bridge remote from the stretcher.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of adjustable length and forcibly extendable carpet stretchers heretofore have been provided, but each has been designed primarily as a structure for stretching a length of carpet, the bridge of the instant invention serving as a transverse abutment for one end of an associated carpet stretcher with the bridge forcibly extended between two reasonably adjacent opposing wall portions.
The main object of this invention is to provide a hallway/doorway bridge for installation in a doorway or across a hallway in a manner which enables carpet extending therebeneath to be stretched in either lateral direction from the bridge. By anchoring a first end of a long length of carpet at one end of a hallway and installing the bridge a spaced distance from the other end of the hallway, a relatively short carpet stretcher may be interposed between the bridge and the second end of the length of carpet in order to stretch the same beneath the bridge.
A further object of this invention is to provide a bridge for use as an abutment for one end of a carpet stretcher to thereby eliminate, in most instances, the need for the use of a carpet stretcher in conjunction with several extension sections.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide a bridge useable as an abutment for one end of a carpet stretcher and designed to assist proper stretching of a carpet by a workman in many otherwise difficult carpet stretching operations.
A final object of this invention to be specifically enumerated herein is to provide a hallway/doorway bridge carpet stretcher anchor in accordance with the preceding objects and which will conform to conventional forms of manufacture, be of simple construction and easy to use so as to provide a device that will be economically feasible, long-lasting and relatively trouble free in operation.
These together with other objects and advantages which will become subsequently apparent reside in the details of construction and operation as more fully hereinafter described and claimed, reference being had to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, wherein like numerals refer to like parts throughout.